monkeyroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page
Welcome to the Monkey Roleplay Wiki The Monkey Kingdom was once a happy system. There was a king, who ruled the monkeys and everyone obeyed. However, a band of outlaws came in and destroyed that system. They turned the kingdom into 3 troops. Welcome to the Monkey Roleplay Wiki! Here, you can make as many monkeys as you want, put them into one of three troops (you may have multiple monkeys in different troops but a monkey may not be in more than one troop at a time). What monkeys are in what troops? *Monkeys that were in the Royal Family, servants of the Royal Family or supporters of the Royal Family are in the Murdock Troop. *Monkeys that didn't support the Royal Family but didn't support the outlaws either are in the Trillock Troop. *Monkeys that caused the troop system and their supporters are in the Hulda Troop. Where do they roleplay? *The Murdock Troop roleplay at Royal Territory *The Trillock Troop roleplay at Netti Territory *The Hulda Troop roleplay at Volatti Territory How do I roleplay? *You go to your troop's territory. *You click edit. *You scroll down to the bottom. *You start a new line, telling what your monkey did. Stick to the roleplay. *Add your signature (~~~~) to the end of your roleplay. *Click save. How do I get a monkey? *Pick out the troop you want to roleplay. *Pick a monkey that is available. *Go to Forum:Start Roleplay and follow the instructions there. How do we know which monkey is which? *They have a 6 character long ID code. (XXXXXX) **The first character (XXXXXX) is J, for jungle. **The second character (XXXXXX) is the troop's initial. ***The initial for the Murdock troop is M. ***The initial for the Trillock troop is T. ***The initial for the Hulda troop is H. **The third character (XXXXXX) is the initial for the monkey's gender. ***The initial for the male gender is M. ***The initial for the female gender is F. **The fourth, fith and sixth characters (XXXXXX) says when the monkey joined the troop. (So the monkey who was the first in the Murdock troop's ID Code would be JMM001 or JMF001, depending on gender.) How long is a monkey pregnant for? *A monkey is pregnant for 1 months. (In reality, monkeys are usually pregnant for 100-170 days.) How long does it take for a monkey to mature (become an adult)? *An infant matures in 3 months. (In reality, monkeys mature in about 2-3 years.) When is the mating season? *Monkeys mate from April to August. My monkey already is pregnant, when can she mate again? *Monkeys can mate again a month after they have their infants. Have fun here! Our Affiliates Wanna roleplay someone in the wizarding world? Join Hogwarts? Then visit the Hogwarts Roleplay Wiki, one of our affiliates! Wanna roleplay someone in Medieval Times and defend your kingdom? Then visit the Crusade Roleplay Wiki, one of our affiliates! Wanna roleplay a deer in a herd? Then visit the Deer Herd Roleplay Wiki, one of our affiliates! Wanna roleplay as a Warrior Cat and join a clan? Then visit the The Warrior Cats Clan Roleplay Wiki, one of our affiliates! Wanna roleplay a wolf in a pack? Then visit the Wolf Pack Roleplay Wiki, one of our affiliates! Wanna roleplay a wild dog in a pack? Then visit the Africa Wild Dog Roleplay Wiki, one of our affiliates! Category:Browse